The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Spathiphyllum varieties suitable for commercial pot production. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of two unnamed, proprietary, parents. The inventor has no record of the exact parents involved in the cross. The crossing was made during April 2005.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Daniel Cornelis, a citizen of Belgium, in February 2006 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial green house belonging to the inventor in Melsem-Merelbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SP6531’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Belgium by tissue culture in April of 2007. Subsequent propagation by tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.